A quill is a narrow strip of material, usually paper, which has been rolled up. Qulling is the art of rolling narrow strips of material, usually paper, into various shapes and gluing these formed shapes together side by side to create a lacy decorative work of art. The traditional method for rolling strips of paper into decorative and artistic patterns was very slow and tedious with uncertain results. The traditional method required one to hold the tip of the paper between a pin and ones first finger and then to press down with the pin so that the end of the paper would bend up. Then one would push against the end of the paper with his thumb and roll the paper around the pin. The paper by this process would roll toward the end of the finger. When one has rolled to the end of the finger one would have to place his thumb against the paper to keep it from unraveling. The paper would be lifted and moved back down the finger so that it could be rolled the length of the finger again. The thumb holds the paper to the pin so that it cannot unroll during repositioning. One would continue rolling the paper in this manner until the length of the paper is completely wound around the pin. One would have to be very careful to keep the sides of the wound paper straight so that the wound strip of paper would lay flat in one plane. This traditional method was very slow and tedious and resulted in uneven wound strips of paper whose edges did not lie in one plane. The present invention sharply reduces the time for winding a long strip of material and assures that the wound strip of material will lie in a flat plane.